Through Our Eyes
by The Number 1 Bushwacka
Summary: They destroyed our old home-world, killed our men, enslaved our women and our children, yet we're considered the evil ones. If the universe saw this war through our eyes, they would know the truth. rated T for now, could go to M later on.IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE


_**Through Our Eyes**_

_**Chapter 1: The Nightstalkers**_

_**A/N: This is alternate universe (in a way, instead of Helghan remnants going to Vekta, like it shows in Shadow Fall, they find a new planet) I hope that you guys will be pleased with this story, enjoy.**_

_Prologue_

_After the nuclear explosion on Helghan, the remaining Helghan people and soldiers fled the planet, and searched until finding a new, uncharted plant with the same atmosphere as Helghan, also with similar wildlife, located just outside the Alpha Centurai System. But it was different in some ways. Some children born on the planet were still the same as their highest ancestors, but some were born with different looks, like earth had, but all still had the pale skin of the original Helghans. They were called "The New Breed" as the originals were known as the "Old Breed." In need of a leader, the Helghast re-created it's government, electing the offspring of Scolar Visari, Elena, as their newest Autarch. Many years have passed, and events that have passed and those to come are seen through the eyes of a group of soldiers that work together for their race's survival._

* * *

"Dude, come on! Your going to miss the speech!" a young man with an American accent said. (he sounds like Scorch from Star wars: Republic Commando. If you don't know what that is or what he sounds like, look it up.) The new planet gave the "new breed", along with increased senses or brain production, the brain the ability to initiate a different accent, the person keeping this accent through his lifetime. It diversed the new breed, making them a little more like the humans, but not even close to what they were. They still appeared, breathed, and acted the same as their Helghan ancestors. But their new plant, simply Called Helghan II in honor of their new planet, was not the same in any way.

"I'm coming, god! You can't keep your mouth shut for a measly two minutes can you?" another said. He had an Russian accent, and he was wearing the standard Helghast rifleman uniform, all except for the helmet. Ever since they came to the new planet, the military was issued with their older armor (the ones from Killzone 2) because they had thousands of them left in stock, and they were easily loaded onto one of the surviving cruiser vessels. It was rare to see Helghast soldiers in the some of the newer armor (Killzone 3)

The man appeared to be about in his early 30s, sporting a trimmed black beard that complimented his hair. Despite their pale skin and other effects of the Helghan like atmosphere, they were able to have hairstyles thanks to some of the little different components of Helghan IIs' atmosphere, which were changes, but not serious enough to kill the inhabitants. You could tell the new bred from the old, for the new breed men would usually have enough hair to style it.

The other man, who appeared to be about 19, was wearing the Helghan elite shock trooper armor, just not having his helmet. He rubbed his chin, feeling the hairs he had there, making a blonde chin stubble, and could note his short Mohawk in the reflection of the visual screen monitor, a special T.V. that Helghan military was thankful to have in the soldiers quarters, it keeping the men from getting into any skirmishes with each other. The rifleman sat down in a chair beside the shock trooper elite, his eyes focused on the screen.

"So has Nick returned yet?" the elite shock trooper asked.

"Leo, you know him just as much as I do. He's this squadron's number one Scout Sniper, maybe the best in the Helghast Army. He's having to come back with food for our men. he's been out there for 3 hours in this damn rain" the rifleman responded.

"Alright, alright, gees." Leo said. "I figured he'd want to see Autarch Elena's speech."

"Sergeant Dimitri, Corporal Leonardo, What do you think you're doing!?" a voice with a Japanese accent bellowed. The two stood up immediately, standing at attention. This was responded to by laughter. Dimitri and Leo turned around and saw a man with a short black buzz cut, wearing Commando trooper armor, laughing. He took off his helmet, and Leo and Dimitri sighed.

"Jesus Christ Masaru, you scared the hell out of us." Leo said, the two sitting back down.

"What, just because we're Helghast means we can't have some fun?" Masaru said, grabbing a metal chair and sitting down with his friends.

"We can't be too joking," Dimitri said.

"Yeah, we got to be like ol' bloodthirsty Hawkeye," Leo said, referring to Nick.

"I heard that." an American accented voice said (if you wonder what his voice sounds like, he sounds like Sev, not killzone Sev, the Sev from Star Wars: Republic Commando. If you're not sure what he sounds like, look a video of him up on the internet). The group looked as a Scout Sniper uncloaked, having a string of wild animals, all with a hole through their head, on his back.

"Oh, uh, hey Nick." Leo said, somewhat embarrassed. Nick put the string of animals down in a temporary kitchen, coming back to the group. "So," he said, taking off his helmet, which revealed his young, early 20's look, "the empress speaking today? He looked like a normal 22 year old, except for the blood red scar he had going over right eye. His eye had not been damaged, but he got the scar from an ISA soldier that he had to fight hand to hand. Nick made sure he paid the price, one of the multiple red blood marks he had on his VC32 sniper rifle. The blood marks were marked in counting order, the way Nick remembered his kills. His hair was black, styled to be a faux hawk, with the top spikes of hair being dyed red and he had a light 5:00 shadow.

"yeah, we figured you'd still be out in that rain." Masaru Said. Nick stood behind Dimitri's chair, and crossed his arms. The large crowed that was in the planet's capital city, Anat Prime, cheered at the sight of Elena, who was now older then when she was when she was last seen on Helghan. She was now in her mid 40's some of her hair starting to turn gray. She waved as the crowd cheered for her, the News team's camera having a long shot, showing the background of the so called, "Ruby City". the huge red and black towers reflected the sunlight brilliantly, and the busy population of people and flying ships was full as usual. It was a huge improvement over their previous capital, Pyrrhus City, but it was only the face of all the slums that covered the rest of the planet. Even the bigger cities was nothing compared to Anat Prime.

"Funny how they could afford that, but not the help places we all grew up in," Masaru said.

"It's because they had to make the Capital first, and they wanted it to be a shining representation to those ISA dogs that no matter if they steal our land, our children, mothers, fathers, and destroy our original home world, that we will stand and fight for what's right." Dimitri said, the others agreeing with his words. The crowd quieted down as Autarch Elena moved closer to the microphone.

"Men, women, and children of Helghan II," she started, "The founding members of our original home world would be proud of us. Yes, the ISA had struck a mighty, but cowardly, blow with the destruction of Helghan, but we have shown them that we can rebuild. That we will not give in to them. My father had lead this great society to the best of his abilities, and I swear to you that I shall do the same! Those who embrace us shall be commended, those who oppress us shall be struck down. The humans have taken our land, killed our men, enslave our women and our children, yet we are seen as the evil ones! We are not the evil ones, we fight for all justice! The Helghast army shall bring order to the universe, and bring what everyone deserves. Justice!" She said.

She spoke with Power, non-fearfulness, and pride. As she exclaimed the last word, the crowd roared in cheers and applause, Flags bearing the proud Red and Black Symbol of the Helghast waving in the crowd, soldiers and guards saluting her. She smiled at her ability to make others enthusiastic, and waved as she walked back behind the curtain she had came out of.

"Spoken like a true leader." Dimitri said.

"Her father would have been proud." Nick said.

"So," Leo said, "who's cooking the animals?"

"Don't look at me, you know what happened the last time I cooked." Dimitri said. "My eyebrows are still having to grow back."

"I tracked the damn animals. I did my part." Nick added.

"I can't, I got to the command post to get our briefing." Masaru said.

"Fine, I'll do it." Leo said, heading for the kitchen. The others found their helmets and put them on, the masks automatically making their voices sound like how a voice does when you hear it on a military radio.

"this time when you do it, don't spill the grease on your ass and catch it on fire again!" Masaru jokingly said, the others snickering.

"ha ha, very funny." Leo sarcastically said, getting out his knife to clean the animals.

* * *

Masaru knocked on the door, and when it opened he walked in and saluted the officer behind the desk.

"Captain Masaru, come in. I have your squad's mission briefing." Masaru stepped closer to where he was in front of the desk, and stood at ease.

"My men and I will gladly except this mission for the Glory of the Helghast." Masaru said. The Officer looked up, looking into the "eyes" of his mask.

"Your men are great warriors, and you have done a lot for this great race. I am sure you will complete this mission. Everything you need to know is in the briefing." The officer said, picking up a folder. The officer stood up and Masaru and took the folder, saluting the officer, the officer returning the salute. Masaru turned around and marched out of the office, one of the guards closing the door behind him. Masaru opened the folder and pulled out a file that had a picture of a planet on it. The planet was green, obviously forested, with small blue patches of water in some areas. Masaru checked the title of it.

"Aellesi. Never heard of the planet, but it says its near the Alkmaar IV system." Masaru said to himself. He put the paper back into the folder and walked out of the command post, knowing he'd have to find the others.

* * *

_**Alkmaar IV system**_

_**Aellesi **_

_**0740 time  
**_

* * *

"So why exactly are we going to this planet? We've never messed with the Alkmaar system." Dimitri said. The four men were all suited up, their radios working fine. But the suits' masks automatically made their voices sound like they were talking over a radio, but they could still tell each other apart.

"Well, we had a set of Capture Troopers Scout Aellesi and they report that ISA has landed on the planet, possibly searching for minerals like Petroleum." Masaru said.

"Why don't we just hit the planet with an orbital strike then?" Leo asked.

"People up top wants the minerals to help make fuel for our vehicles, and they worry and orbital strike could infect the stuff." Masaru explained.

"what about the Capture Troopers?" Nick asked, leaning against the bay door of the dropship. "I remember in one of the history books saying they worked privately for Stahl."

"Well, Stahl isn't here anymore and they work for Helghast, making the same pay as the rest of us. Just enough to support the people we want to keep alive." Masaru blankly said. They were interrupted by the pilot over the dropship's intercom.

"We're about to come into the planets atmosphere. Lock suits and ready weapons." the pilot said. The four men did as told.

"the Capture Troopers are suppose to meet up with us at the LZ. They'll assist us from there." Masaru added.

"so it's eight Helghast soldiers against God knows how many ISA units?" Scarecrow asked.

"Pretty much." Masaru replied. The group felt a small shiver go down their spines as Nick let out a evil chuckle. "They don't stand a chance." His deep voice helped add on to the dark character he was. No wonder he earned the nickname "Blood Angel". they ship shook some, the normal action that happens whenever a ship enters a planet's atmosphere.

"LZ ETA 30 seconds." the pilot said. The ship leveled out and sunlight filled the cracks in the door as the blast shields slid back.

"Lock suits, I'm opening the doors. Welcome to paradise Nightwatchers." the pilot said. The men locked their suits, keeping any other planetary air filling in their suits, which would choke them since they were only use to their planets' atmosphere. The men grabbed on to the hook supports that was there for the sole purpose of a soldier to hang on to, and observed the world for the first time as the hangar doors whooshed open. The planet was covered in green, lush jungle, much like the Kaznan Jungle. Some of the planet's birds flew by, one of them turning its head towards the ship. It had multiple eyes, much like a spider, but it's beak and body was that of a regular reptile-bird mix. It looked at Nick and let its beak open at him, making a loud squawk as it went toward him, obviously looking for a snack.

Nick wasn't frightened by this, he had seen much worse. He simply hit the bird with a right hook, not even taking a step back. The bird squawked again and flew off.

"Damn birds." he muttered. This was common of Nick, if something tried to attack him or if something was in the way of his target, he would beat it senseless.

"Alright, we're here. I've got to take this big girl to re-fuel. Good luck." the pilot said. Masaru gave a small wave, letting the pilot know they were all off. He took off, the dropship heading back into space where the main cruiser was.

"So where are these Capture troopers?" Leo asked.

"Right here," a feminine voice said. The four men saw as a trio of Capture troopers came out of the jungle, all female. After all the arguments and discussions, the Helghast government finally agreed to let women volunteer for the military, if she did not have any children to take care of, or if she had a husband or direct relative that could take care of the child. The three women walked up to the to the men, and saluted. The men returned the salute, and the group stood around as usual. Scarecrow walked off some, aiming his VC32 Sniper rifle at any movement he saw.

"Command said that you were going to help us clear out the ISA camp here." the woman in front said, having the old fashioned Southern Britain accent that the old breed commonly had.

"That's right. We were told that they were possibly drilling for petroleum here, and that we were to take them out and bring some back." Masaru said.

"That's right." the woman said. She then stuck her hand out to Masaru. "I'm Captain Sofia Rustici." she said. Masaru grabbed her hand and shook it.

"I'm Captain Masaru Takahasi. My personal rifleman and engineering expert here is Dimitri." he said, introducing Dimitri, who was standing beside Masaru. Dimitri shook her hand.

"the little guy over there is our scout, he's Leo." Masaru said, pointing to where Leo was. Leo was talking to one of Sofia's units.

"Our lone wolf over there is Nick." Masaru continued, looking at Nick, who was sharpening his knife.

"Nick?" Sofia asked. "Nick Dixon? The famous "Blood Angel"?" she asked.

"The very same." Masaru said. If she hadn't had her mask on, Masaru and Dimitri would see how impressed she actually looked.

"So you guys are the Nightstalkers." she said. "Anyway, we better get moving. ISA will start their drill about this time." Sofia said. She made a command with her hand signals, and the other two women regrouped with her. Masaru Put his hand into a fist and pulled it down, the squad's hand signal for "regroup". they followed orders swiftly and smoothly, and the men followed the 3 women. Everyone kept their weapons at the ready, the grip on some tighter than others.

"Man, This place gives me the creeps." Leo said, looking around at the jungle scenery.

"Come on Leo. Hiding in the bushes, waiting for an ISA soldier to appear, then slitting his throat and watching them look at you in terror as the blood runs out of their neck… _makes me feel alive_." Nick said darkly. Leo looked at him.

"Okay, now _Nick _is giving me the creeps." Leo said.

"Keep the chatter clear you two." Dimitri said.

"We found an open spot that has a view of the river where the drill is and the ISA camp. It's far enough they won't hear the shot until it's too late." Sofia said.

"I don't have to be where they can't hear me, they won't even have time to see me." Nick said.

"Well, at least you already know where you're going. Masaru said. They came to a split, both paths leading into the jungle again.

"The path on the right leads to the Sniper spot." Sofia said. "One of my teammates will go with your sniper to watch his back while he's sniping." she said. The girl that had originally been on her left walked to where Nick was. She gave Nick a quick salute, Nick giving a simple nod in return. The two started walking on the right path.

"Wish me luck. If I need it." Nick said, walking into the jungle. "we'll keep in contact on channel 5." he said over the radio built into his helmet.

"Copy that." Dimitri responded.

"This other path leads to a setting of rocks by a river. That is where they have the drill." Sofia said.

"Right, lead the way." Masaru said.

"Keep your eyes peeled, I saw some wild animals giving us some looks. Must be near dinner time." Leo said, watching every shadow. Everyone's helmet communicator activated and started to hear Nick.

"Me and Kiyomi are in position." Nick reported over the communicator.

"Guess you learned her name soon after you two left." Sofia said.

"Well, what am I suppose to do, whenever I need her to do something, say, "get going woman."?" Nick blankly said. "That's disrespectful."

"Just keep watch and let us know what they do." Masaru said.

"Yes sir." Nick responded. The group kept moving until they came to some big rocks that were near the river. Everyone took cover behind some rocks or trees, just peeking out to see the drill. It was one of the mecha-drills that the Helghast used, like the ones back on Helghan II.

"How the hell did they get that?" Leo said.

"They got it from one of our conveys they ambushed. Bloody bastards got a lucky blow." Sofia said. She increased the zoom in her visor, and could see multiple ISA soldiers around the drill, some guarding, some eating, others just lazing around. "I see about 15 ISA units around the drill. Looks like common infantry." she said.

"Right. Scarecrow, do you have a visual on the drill?" Masaru asked, contacting him on the communicator.

"Negative. I see the top of it, but not where the soldiers are. I can maybe fire a shot into the camp and put them on alert, that could bring some of them to the camp, but you'd have to speed things up." he answered. Masaru looked over to Sofia.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"We can't go into a frontal assault, but we can't sneak up to them. It's worth a try." she said. "Just spread out around them. Get as close as you can." she said. Masaru nodded and gave the signal to his men. They nodded and split up, going into different directions of the forest quietly, so they would be ready to flank them. Sofia and the other girl went in the other direction, and Masaru stayed where he was. He loaded his Shotgun, knowing he'd have to get closer for the gun to have a full effect on the ISA. He waited another 2 minutes, then he gave the order.

"Take the shot."

"They won't know what's coming." Nick responded. The group then heard a faint shot, followed by voices erupting, the obvious sign that Nick had hit his mark.

"Now!" Masaru yelled, turning around. He aimed his shotgun and fired, luckily getting a hit on one soldier. It didn't kill him, but it still knocked him down, giving Masaru enough time to move up and reload. Dimitri fired his rifle, getting a shot to the chest on one ISA soldier, the man slumping over.

"Man down!" one of the soldiers yelled, aiming into the forest.

"Where are those shots coming from!?" another yelled. As he turned around, he looked into the orange eyes of Sofia's mask. She flicked her wrist, making her wrist blade pop out, and forced it through his skull as she tackled him. The other girl did the same, putting her blade through one's chest. Leo came out running, firing his StA-11 submachine gun, getting a headshot on an ISA unit. He hopped over the crate that the soldier was using, continuing to fire. Masaru moved up, getting a direct and close up hit on one soldier, the blast knocking him back as it killed him. Dimitri came out of the woods now, picking off a couple of the targets.

"That's the last one." Leo said, putting a bullet through an injured soldier that tried to crawl to the forest. It was a mercy kill of all things, the man was painfully dying.

"You guys got trouble heading your way." Nick said over the Communicator.

"How bad?" Masaru asked.

"Two guys just went into the forest heading straight for the drill. Looks like they're carrying StA-3s. Probably got them from that convoy you was talking about. Kiyomi is on her way to regroup with you guys, I'm picking off targets that are still in the base trying to get vehicles or turrets set up.

"Copy that." Masaru said. "We're moving out! Head for checkpoint Alpha!"

* * *

_**So what do you guys think of it so far? Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more! Please favorite and review!**_


End file.
